In a hydrotreating process for treating a hydrocarbon stream, such as catalytically cracked gasoline, the content of sulfur impurities is generally reduced thereby producing a product that can be commercially used. However, most commercial hydrotreating processes, contemporaneous with reduction of sulfur content, also reduce octane number of the petroleum. A second process is, therefore, generally required to increase the octane number. Such multi-step processes greatly increase the cost of the final products.
Accordingly, there is an ever-increasing need to develop catalysts which in a single process promote the simultaneous reduction of sulfur content while retaining or even increasing the octane number of a hydrocarbon. Such development would also be a significant contribution to the art and to the economy.